I wish I may,I wish I might,I wish I could go back in time(Full story)
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: *This is the full story of 'I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I could go back in time'* Do you make wishes to shooting stars? Some demigods do. But can a shooting star really take you back in time to change what you regret doing?
1. Prologue

** Just to remind you of what happened in the oneshot.**

** I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I could go back in time**

Percy was walking along the beach late at night when he saw a silhouette in the sand. As he got closer he realized who it was; Nico di Angelo.

He wasn't very happy to see Nico. They weren't on great terms at the time, especially when Bianca came up. He hadn't talked to Nico in days and wasn't really sure if they were friends or not.

Oh well, he thought to himself. Nico looks upset. I should help him out. He walked up behind Nico.

"Hello Nico,"Percy said. Nico jumped, he hadn't heard Percy coming up behind him.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'm here because it's where I come to let my feelings out and connect with my father," Percy replied.

"At least your father likes you," Nico said sadly."Mine hates me."

"Hades doesn't hate you Nico, he loves you. You know Bianca isn't the only person who cares about you."

"It sure feels like it." Nico mumbled. After that they fell into silence thinking.

Nico was thinking about how different his life would have been if he hadn't lived in the Lotus Hotel And Casino for so many years. How his father might like him; his sister and him might be together.

Percy was thinking about how Poseidon hadn't cared about him for most of his life and even when he helped Poseidon, he was still thought of as a mistake.

If only his father hadn't made that one mistake.

"You know Nico we're pretty alike," Percy said looking at Nico.

"What do you mean?"

"We both had terrible childhoods, we both lost someone we care about, our fathers never really cared about us very much... The list goes on."

"Who did you lose?"

"My mom, your dad held her hostage during my first quest. She died right before my eyes. I luckily got her back though."

"I guess your right, we are pretty similar. And maybe one day I'll get Bianca back." Although he didn't say it to Percy, Nico was glad to have someone like him, someone who knew what it felt like to lose the person you cared about most. There were others at camp who had experienced the same thing but barely anyone talked to him.

"Look Nico," Percy said, bringing Nico back to reality. "A shooting star. Make a wish.

At the same time the boys said,"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Little did they know, they wished for the exact same thing; I wish I could go back in time and relive my childhood. Differently this time.

Luke Castellan was sitting in the Underworld alone. He wasn't put in the Fields Of Punishment because in the end he killed himself, at the same time killing Kronos. That didn't mean he wasn't depressed though. No one else understood how he felt. Everyone thought that since he betrayed them, he couldn't be a hero in the end. It wasn't fair.

Luke looked around. There isn't much to do when you're dead. He looked up at the night sky. To be nice, which was very surprising, Hades let them see the night sky from the Underworld.

He was sitting there looking at the stars when he saw a shooting star.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

I wish I could go back in time and be the older brother Annabeth wanted me to be. Not Kronos.

Silena and Beckendorf were sitting together in the Underworld looking at the night sky. They were just sitting in silence, until Silena decided to ask Beckendorf a question.

"Do you ever regret it?" Silena asked him. "Dying so the ship would be destroyed." Beckendorf thought about it.

He looked at Silena and shook his head,"No. I haven't regretted it one bit."

"Why not?"

"Because it helped kill Kronos. And eventually it brought me back to you. It was my fate Silena."

"Fate brought us together and fate tore us apart."

"Fate brought us back together again, after it tore us apart. You can't deny that."

"I guess. But are you saying you're happy you died?"

"No... Well kind of I guess. It wasn't the worst thing that happened."

"You can say that because you died a hero. I died a traitor."

"Luke was a traitor, but he died a hero. I'm sure you did too," Silena smiled as he said that. Beckendorf could always make her happy; no matter what. But at the same time she still felt bad about betraying her friends.

"Hey look a shooting star! Make a wish," Beckendorf said to Silena.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

I wish I could go back in time and not work for Kronos. Not betray my friends.

That shooting star had three hard wishes; all to go back in time. That shows that people should really think before they act. When they're older they might regret what they did.

Too bad a shooting star can't change someone's fate. Or can it?


	2. Percy

**After a long time of waiting, here is chapter 1! This story is being written by me(Obviously) and MissMythoMagic on Wattpad. **

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and breathed in deeply, expecting the smell of the sea that always accompanied waking the Poseidon cabin. Instead, I could smell waffles and rain. That was strange. Why would it smell like waffles and rain in my cabin?

But upon opening my eyes, I found I was not in the Poseidon cabin. Instead, I was in my old bedroom, the way it was decorated when I was younger. I didn't understand. I brought my hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes and realized they were a lot small than they should've been. I struggled out of bed, my smaller body getting caught in amongst the sheets.

I looked in the mirror and studied myself. I looked exactly how I did when I was seven. Was this some kind of weird dream? Was I reliving a memory? If so, where was Smelly Gabe, rudely shaking me awake and demanding I get out of bed. It didn't make any sense.

"Percy, honey. It's breakfast time!" I heard my mom call to me from the kitchen. I could smell my favourite breakfast: blue waffles. I breathed in deeply. I had always loved that sweet smell.

"Coming," I yelled back. Was my voice higher? It sounded a lot higher.

I looked around the room trying to remember where everything was, but it had been so long since I'd lived here. Knowing that my mom would help me find everything later, I hurried out the door and into the dining room where blue waffles lay spread across the table.

My mom smiled at me from her chair, "Come on, sweetie. Your food's getting cold."

I sat down, not missing the fact that my mom had only laid out two servings of breakfast.

"Mommy," I said, wincing as my voice came out high pitched and small. "Where's Smelly Gabe?"

My mom laughed, "Who, dear?"

"Smelly Gabe," I repeated. "My stepdad."

My mom frowned, looking mildly concerned, "Percy, are you okay? You don't have a stepdad."

I didn't have a stepdad? Well this just turned into the best day of my life.

"I'm okay, mommy." Why was I talking like a kid?

Then I remembered; the beach, Nico di Angelo, talking. The wish. I'd wished to relive my childhood differently. To make it better. And that was exactly what I was given. Somehow, the wish I had made on that star came true, and I now had the chance to change my past; to live without Smelly Gabe, not go to boarding school. This was my second chance, and I was determined to make it count.

**Sooooo... How'd you like it? We did work very hard on it. It would mean a LOT to us if you reviewed. **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm not making any promises.**

**BYE!**


	3. Nico

**Nico's POV**

I was fairly sure that I was standing on the beach with Percy two seconds ago.

So why was I now in a super fancy hotel chasing a young Bianca around a marble column. I stopped running and looked around?

The lobby was decked out with elegant sofas, crystal chandeliers and red velvet carpet.

I could almost feel my heart freeze. I'd seen this place once before, in a vision in my stepmother's garden.

I slowly turned around and saw her.

My mother.

Just as she did in the vision, she wore a soft black dress with matching gloves and veiled hat. She smiled warmly and my heart ached.

Was this another vision? A strange dream? A curse from Kronos to replay my worst childhood memory?

_Childhood memory._

I suddenly remembered the wish I'd made on the shooting star Percy had pointed out.

_I wish to go back in time to relive my childhood different._

Was it possibly that the Fates had granted my wish? No magic I knew was strong enough to turn back the clock. What powerful force had done this?

With a sickening jolt, I remembered what happened in the vision. Zeus had destroyed the building and killed my mom. I was now about to relive that.

'Nico?' Bianca ran up to me, looking concerned. It hurt to see her so bright and full of life. She was wearing clothes in the style of the 1940's. I looked down and realized I was too.

'Nico, are you okay?' Bianca asked. 'And the game is paused, you can't get me.' 'I'm okay.' I winced as my voice came out high pitched and childish.

As if a light bulb had suddenly lit up above my head, I realized what was happening; my wish to live my life differently had been granted. I, with all my memories of the future, had been sent back in time and given the chance to change my life for the better.

I studied my hands, smaller and softer than they were ten minutes ago – or rather seventy years in the future.

"Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too." The voice of my father, Hades, snapped me to attention.

If I was going to change the past, I had to stop my mother from going upstairs.

I waited a little while, watching on as my father tried to persuade my mother to come with him. Bianca started tugging on my arm, whining for me to play with her. I stayed put, knowing I would only have seconds to react.

When my mother put her finger to my father's lips, I tensed and bolted forward, Bianca following confusedly. My mother stood up to leave, but I caught them hem of her dress and pulled her back.

'Nico,' she said in surprise. 'What is wrong, darling?'

'Stay,' I pleaded in my kid voice. 'Please, mom. It's important. Something's about to happen.'

'Son,' she said gently. 'Everything is fine.'

My father held up his hands, 'No, wait. He is right; something is coming.' The building began to rumble and my father's eyes widened, 'Zeus!'

He erected a wall of black energy around the four of us, just in time before the building exploded in a blast of forked lightning.


End file.
